The Senior
The Senior is the only book of The Senior series. It is the sequel to The Junior series. It is also the final book of the whole The Freshman series that started in August 2016 and officially ended two years later, on December 21, 2018 . Summary Head back to Hartfeld University for your senior year! Take your relationship to the next level, hang out with friends, and choose your future... Chapters 'Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now' Your future awaits as you begin your final year at Hartfeld! Will you and your friends be ready? 'Chapter 2: Year of the Cat' A fascinating discovery prompts you to look for inspiration for your thesis. 'Chapter 3: Atomic Punk ' Kaitlyn's band is releasing their first album! But there are few wrinkles to work out. 'Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky' Your friends help you build your bucket list while thinking ahead to the future. 'Chapter 5: The Jungle Line' With a very exciting dinner on your agenda, will you dazzle, or fall flat? Later, Zig gives you the chance to check another item off your bucket list! 'Chapter 6: We Are The Champions' Playing a key witness in Becca's mock trial lets you walk in another woman's shoes for a day. But will it change how you view your own life? 'Chapter 7: Hooked On A Feeling' It's time to get away from it all! What will happen in the sleepy lake town of Cedar Crest? 'Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star' Your big interview awaits! How will you do in the spotlight? 'Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel' You get to relax and rock out with Kaitlyn and her band, and James has some big news! 'Chapter 10: Imagine' As opening night at the Fringe Festival looms, you're thrown for a loop when a relationship close to you experiences an unexpected curtain call. 'Chapter 11: Go Your Own Way' In the wake of a life-changing announcement, you turn to your friends and loved ones for comfort. 'Chapter 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart' With big changes looming on the horizon, will you be able to balance the future you want, with the relationships you have? 'Chapter 13: London Calling' Can a dramatic change in scenery give you the inspiration you need to finish your thesis? Or will your troubles catch up to you after all? 'Chapter 14: Come and Get Your Love' As senior year approaches its end, you’ll have some difficult decisions to make. What kind of future will you choose? 'Chapter 15: Changes' In the finale of the Freshman series, you and your friends prepare to say goodbye to Hartfeld. Will you be ready? Gameplay Feature Memory Box Throughout the book, you have the chance to collect and add souvenirs to your memory box during your senior year at Hartfeld. Gallery Sneak Peeks TheSeniorChapter1SneakPeek.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek TheSeniorChapter6SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek TheSeniorCh12SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek The Senior Chapter 15 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ConfirmationoftheSenior.jpg|Confirmation of The Senior Thelistofreleasesinthefall2018.png|List of Fall 2018 Releases TheSeniorReleaseDateconfirmationfromTwitter.jpeg|The Senior Release Date Announced The Senior Chapter 1 Reveal.jpg|Chapter 1 Reveal ChoicesSneakPeekfromtheSeniorBlogpost.png|Sneak Peek into The Senior InstagramnotificationofTheSeniorblogpost.png|Announcement on Instagram about the blog post on The Senior Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Books and Upcoming ones Locations featured in The Senior NorthConExpoinTheSenior.jpg|North Con Expo ft. Dragon Jest NorthridgeFringeFestivalVenueinTheSeniorCh10.png|Northbridge Fringe Festival Venue AirplanethatTFMCgetsinTSr.Ch.13.png|Airplane MC gets in Ch. 13 LondontowerbridgeinTheSeniorCh.14.png|London Tower Bridge Miscellaneous The Senior Official Cover.png|Official Promo Cover TheSeniorBookCoverSquareformat.png|Official Square Promo Cover InAppAnnouncementforTheSenior.png|In-App announcement for The Senior. TheSeniorQandAonInsta.png| Announce for The Senior premiere on Instagram LoveInterestsswitcherooonTheSenior.jpg|Switching LIs in The Senior TheSeniorwrotersinstagramchoicestakeover.png| Meet the writers for The Senior Theseniorfinalbooksadanswer.png|Q&A Part I KaitlynonTheSenioranswer.png|Q&A Part II Favorite characteranswerforTheSenior.png|Q&A Part III TheSeniorBeccasfamily.png|Q&A Part IV TheSeniorQandAon2018-09-14.png|Q&A Part V TheSenioransweraboutpets.png|Q&A Part VI OverallexperienceforTheSenioranswer.png| Q&A Part VII ReccomendedsettingsforTheSenior.png| Importing settings from past books to The Senior ExcitingexperiencesonTheSeniortutorial.png|Tutorial for exciting experiences in The Senior ConfirmationofZackslastnameinTheSeniorCH3.png|Confirmation of Zack's last name in Ch. 3 HowAbbieseesKaitlynn.png|Abbie talking about the musical influences she sees in Kaitlyn ThreetypesofmakeovertoKaitlynguitar.png|The three types of Makeover styles for Kaitlyn's guitar SoftandBeautifulGuitarMakeoverforKaitlyninTS.png|Close up of Soft & Beautiful Style Makeover Darkandmorbidmakeover.png|Close up of Dark & Morbid Style Makeover BrightandIntenseguitarmakeover4Kait.png|Close up of Bright & Intense Style Makeover ChoicesPSAaboutthelatestbug.png|PSA regarding latest bug (Update as of Oct. 12, 2018) TheSeniorreleasesnewCHonMonday.jpg|Part I of Special Monday Release of new Chapter TheSeniorChapterSpecialReleasedate.jpg|Part II of Special Monday Release of new Chapter HairytheBaboonTheSenior.png|Hairy the Baboon on Safari in Ch. 5 Caboosethebabycalf.png|Caboose the elephant calf on Safari in Ch. 5 FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman Series as whole TheSeniorisfonalbookinTFseries.png|End of The Freshman Series w/ The Senior confirmation TheFreshmanseriessoundtrack.jpg|The Freshman series soundtrack logo TFMCthrowinghergraduationcapinair.jpg|MC's graduation cap thrown into the air Finale_1.png|First End Card Finale_2.png|Second End Card Finale_3.png|Last Words The Senior BTS and Kaitlyn Playlist Cover.jpg|The Senior and Kaitlyn's Playlist Cover 12-17-18 LivestreamonIGwithD&DandTheSeniorteams.png|12/17/18 Livestream TheSeniorIGswansongannouncementonIG.png|The Senior swan song announcement on IG TF,TS,TJ and TSr Book Posters.png|TSr Book Poster on Display NewicononInstaforPBasFeb.2019.png|As part of new icon for PB on social media as of Feb. 21, 2019 KaitlynnisafavoritefromIGQ&A.png|Someone at PB is a Kaitlyn Liao fan GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang TheSeniorCoverWithBook1Subtitle.png|Version of the cover with "Book 1" tagline on it SpotifyKaitlynnLiaoplaylist.png|Kaitlyn Liao Spotify playlist Promotional Videos Choices - The Senior Teaser 1 Soundtrack Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. The Freshman - Campus Tour The Freshman - Weekend Vibes The Freshman - Orientation The Freshman - Study Buddies The Freshman - Winter in July The Freshman - Breathe The Freshman - Crash Course The Freshman - Finals Week The Freshman - All Nighter The Freshman - Sleigh Girl, Sleigh The Freshman - Road Trip The Freshman - Anywhere Together The Freshman - Open Mic The Freshman - Looking Back Spoilers * In Pixelberry's blog on July 27, 2018, it was announced that The Senior, along with Perfect Match, Book 2, It Lives Beneath, and the next High School Story book, will be returning in the fall.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/7/27/desire-decorum * On August 30, 2018, the writers for this book reiterated that it's coming out in the fall, and told players to keep an eye out for sneak peeks. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1035293376172576768 * On September 4, 2018, it was announced that the book would be released on September 14, 2018, and the book cover was revealed.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1037093594786455552 ** It is also the first of the franchise to be released on a Friday. * As of September 5, 2018, while being unable to play it, the book is on display in the Choices App. ** Additionally, the summary of the first chapter was revealed. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1037499257891110912 * On September 12, 2018, a sneak peek of Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1039951500443758592 * On September 13, 2018, the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/13/the-senior: ** In this book, you’ll jump into writing a thesis, getting guidance from your advisor, completing a bucket list of adventures, and taking big steps in your relationships! ** It was also confirmed to be the final book in the overall series that started with The Freshman, Book 1 way back in August 17, 2016. ** Moreover, with graduation coming up for the Hartfeld crew, players will also have to prepare to present their senior thesis, but they’ll need to take opportunities to strengthen their work. ** There are some big decisions ahead for Your Character, like choosing a career and deciding what you want from your romantic relationships. ** We'll get to spend a little more time with MC's mom and dad! ** In addition, we'll certainly get some insights into mentors past and present. For one, we can look forward to some new insights about a certain lovably cantankerous writer! *** A younger version of Enrique Vasquez made his debut in Chapter 1 of this book. ** New faces may come in the form of of the fluffy, cuddly variety according to Sara, one of the writers for this book. ** This was confirmed in Chapter when you get the chance to adopt either a cat, a dog or both. * On October 11, 2018, it was reported by PB that due to a bug, the 5th chapter will be delayed until October 15, 2018 (as can be seen from the next update section in the game itself). https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1050501180189597696 https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1051897947237961728 * On December 10, 2018, PB celebrated the new update, the launch of The Heist: Monaco and the December Birthdays.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1072250298037489666 * On December 17th, 2018, Pixelberry did a livestream where they revealed that they might release another College based series in 2019. However, they explicitely stated that it will be completely seperate from The Freshman series. * On December 20, 2018, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1075843657796706304 * On December 21, 2018, Pixelberry shared the playlists of The Senior and the inspiration for Kaitlyn's character in Spotify.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1076261258792300545 * Additionally, also on December 21, 2018, a blog post featuring an interview with the writers for this book and writers for previous books of The Freshman series was released. ** In this blog, the origin of the name for Hartfeld University was revealed: writer Jennifer wanted something that sounded like 'heartfelt' and ended up at Hartfeld. * On February 1, 2019, PB confirmed that with the ending of this book, they have closed the book on The Freshman series. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091525079735779328 * As of February 21, 2019, Becca Davenport and a version of Your Character appear as the new icon on social media across their various social media sites. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1098677678331158528 * In February 2019, Choices posted on their Instagram story a picture of several posters from books of the series. It can be seen on the poster of The Senior, that there is a "Book 1" tagline on it. This indicates that at one point, the writers were considering making multiple books for senior year, but for whatever reason, did not. Trivia * Limetown Studios designed all of the book covers of The Freshman series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ ** More specifically, one of the Limetown Studios artists that worked on the book covers is named Amanda Duarte. https://www.instagram.com/p/BnY17NcAJAT/ https://www.instagram.com/limetown/ * Zack's last name was revealed in The Senior, Chapter 3, to be Zilberg. ** Coincidentally, he shares the same last name as Rachel Zilberg, one of the writers for The Freshman Series. https://twitter.com/razilberg * This is the first book in the main The Freshman series where you can play as another character, namely Enrique Vasquez. * This book continues the trend of each chapter being named after a song. * In Chapter 3, Becca makes a reference to the show, America's Most Eligible when she says that, "She only throws the remote while watching America's Most Eligible." * In Chapter 4, Abbie tells Kaitlyn in their girls night with Your Character that she has always seen her as a cross between Joan Jett, David Bowie, and either Tegan or Sara(who she can never remember who is who). * In Chapter 6, a plushie of Dopey Cat from #Lovehacks can be seen next to Abbie and Tyler's new game. ** Furthermore, another connection is made in Chapter 6 after Judge Samantha Winters has supervised a mock trial held by students of Northbridge Law School. She tells Your Character and Becca Davenport that she is going to go back home to Birchport, thus making a connection to the Veil of Secrets book, where Birchport is the main location. * Despite the fact that Facebook is called by its normal names in earlier books of The Freshman, in a premium scene of chapter 10, Zack calls it FacePlace; likely an amalgamation of of Facebook and MySpace. * In Chapter 14, Your Character's parents reveal that they are back together and that they will celebrate this by going on a cruise on the Ember of the Sea from Rules of Engagement. * The Senior takes after other books in The Freshman series and titles all its chapters after some of the most popular songs from a specific decade, specifically the 70’s for this entry. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Senior Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Senior Category:Romance Category:Female Lead Category:Dual Lead